


The S.H.I.E.L.D Protocols: single missions

by RyuuLu



Series: The S.H.I.E.L.D protocols [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, Family, Funny, Taggs being added after hand, Things that I can't fit into the story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: A collections of one-shots that I can't seem to fit into the story line but still want to share with the rest of you. Anything and everything can happen.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: The S.H.I.E.L.D protocols [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091811
Kudos: 26





	1. The life she should have had

**Author's Note:**

> A small look into the the life Skye would have had if she had not been kidnaped in Hong Kong. 
> 
> English is not my first language and the dyslexia dosen't always help

A knock on the bathroom door made the young woman open up her eyes. “I’m leaving now!” Her roommate, Darcy Lewis, called from the other side of the door. “You just left me with all the dishes again, didn’t you?” She calls back, only to get a laughter as a reply. “I hate you!” She calls out once more, hearing how the front door opens. “No, you don’t!” Darcy calls back into the apartment before she closes the door behind her. Finishing up the shower she was in with a shake of her head, the young woman finally moves out from the shower to pull on a bathrobe. Moving around the bathroom to find her things, the young woman comes to a stop when her eyes lands on herself in the mirror.

Taking a proper look at herself in the mirror, the former hacktivist couldn’t help but to reflect on her life. The name Skye was now only used by the people closest to her, Darcy mostly. The name of Olivia Williams had been the first name she had taken when she left S.H.I.E.L.D after the betrayal with her ex-boyfriend. That name had only lasted a month after she got back to New York, that’s how long it last before her past managed to catch up with her. In the after match, working as a barista might not have been her brightest of moves. However, she needed money fast and it was the only place at the time that would take her in.

When she landed in New York, Darcy had been there to meet her up. Moving to a bigger apartment had been the next move for the two of them. After her first setback, her name was changed to Alyson Mitchell, a computer science teacher at the local high school. She loves the work; the staff and her students were a blast to work with. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss the friends she had done back at the 616, this life was fitting her more, if anything it was a much safer life. Or at least as safe as it could be when one of her newer friends was one Jane Foster, Thor’s lady friend.

Drying herself up and got dressed, Skye walks out from the bathroom and ends up in the kitchen. As her eye’s lands on the mountain of dishes she lets out a heavy sigh. “She is so dead!” Skye mumbles to herself as she walks over to the sink to start working. This was the outcome whenever Darcy brings her work with her home, it always ended up with a long night and a lot of dishes whenever that happens. Darcy had also put in system to leave early the next day, leaving her with doing the dishes by herself. She managed to get halfway through the mountain before she realised her time was running out. Smiling just a little to herself, she steps away from the sink. Reaching for the notepad, she quickly wrote down a note to her friend before heading for the door.

With her leather jacket on and helmet in her hand, Skye starts to half run down the stairs and out to her scooter. Keeping as close to the traffic rules as possible, Skye was trying to at least reach the school somewhat in time. As she comes to a stop in the parking lot, she realised she didn’t have time to droop her things off. Sprinting down the corridor, she comes to a complete stop outside of the classroom. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and put on her game face before opening the door. “Good morning class!” She greets her students the moment she enters the room, knowing that everyone was already there.

For some reason, she never had to worry about student’s coming in late for her class. It was mostly she herself that would show up at the last second. “Your late!” One of her students calls out, making Skye roll her eyes and she turns her head around. Her eyes lands on one of her male students who was smiling big towards her. “Not a word Mr Jefferson!” She tells him as she takes of her sunglasses. “Miss Mitchell.” Another voice then said, making Skye turn her head towards the front of the room and freezes up seeing the principal. “Good morning sir.” She greets him with a nod of her head. Looking up once more, her eyes however lands on the woman standing behind him and Skye freezes up.

S.H.I.E.L.D biochemist Jemma Simmons, a member of Agent Coulson’s 616 team and the one of the people Skye had call her friend once upon a time. Keeping a blank face, Skye turns her head towards the principal once more. “Glad to see that you are joining us all today Miss Mitchell.” He comments, making a few of her student laugh behind her back. “I’m sorry sir. The traffic wasn’t with me this morning.” She tells him, taking the somewhat easy way out. Her boss just shakes his head at this before he turns towards Simmons. “This is Miss Summers; she will be shadowing this class today.” The principal comments, Skye nods her head at this before she looks over her shoulder. “You know what that means, be on your best behaviour.” She tells her students.

Seeing how Jefferson was about to comment on this, Skye holds up her hand to stop him. “That very much includes you too Mr Jefferson.” She tells him, the rest of the class laughing at this as Jefferson himself crosses his arms. Turning around once more, she could see confusion shine in Simmons eyes. Ignoring it, Skye takes a step towards her and holds out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers. My name is Alyson Mitchells.” She greeted her, acting perfectly that she had never meet the woman in front of her, do to this she could see a hint of sadness and hurt flash in her eyes as Simmons took her hand.

“Good, now get your calls started Miss Mitchells.” The principal comments, patting her on her shoulder as he walks past her heading for the door. “Will try, sir.” She calls after him, turning her back towards Simmons she looks out over her students. “Alright! Get your computers stared and let’s get working kids!” She tells them with a big smile and within seconds all of them were working. Seeing how Simmons were walking towards her from the corner of her eyes, Skye turns her head sharply towards her and her eyes were narrowed. “Not here.” She hisses out in a low voice before she starts to walk down the row of students to check on their progress.

Coming to a stop beside Jefferson’s desk, she glances towards his computer screen. “Jefferson.” She tells him and he waves his had a little. “Just one more second and…. DONE!” He then tells her with a big grin, his sudden outburst makes head turns. “Oh, come on!” One of his classmates calls out and Skye laughed at this. “Move over so that I can have a look.” She tells shim and Jefferson moves away so Skye can take his place in front of the computer. He was one of her best students, she was however worried that his love for computer would end up leading him down the same road she had once taken. This was something she didn’t want for any of them, but she also knew the only thing she could do was to lead them into the right direction. “Looks like you made a mistake…” Skye starts to tell him after a few seconds of looking at his work.

“What?” Jefferson asks, it was clear from his voice that he didn’t believe her in this. “I can’t have… I did everything you told us to do!” He then points out and Skye smiles big at this. “Well, your mistake was to let me close to your computer.” She tells him before she quickly moves her fingers over the keyboard and deletes his work. “What did you do!” Jefferson calls out in horror, his eyes on the now blank computer screen. “Pushing you towards your next part of this assignment.” Skye tells him, moving away from his seat so he could take it once more. “Since I have everyone’s attention. Does anyone remember what I told you during our first lesson?” I asked, looking around at the students. “That almost everything can be retrieved?” A girl carefully asks, turning around to look at the girl, Skye smiles big and gives her a thumbs up. “Correct! Good memory there miss Dawson.” She tells her and the girl smiles.

Turning her head towards Jefferson once more, Skye smiles towards him. “Let’s see if you can figure out how to find your lost file?” She tells him, seeing how he was already working on the next part. With a shake of her head, Skye starts to move around once more to see how it was going for the rest of the class. Finding another one that was finished she did the same thing as she had done towards Jefferson before heading over to the next one. At the end of the calls, everyone had their file missing and no one had yet managed to retrieve it. “Alright then class! We will continue this during our next class! Now hurry up to your next!” Skye tells them all, hearing complaints from a few of them only made her roll her eyes. “See, this is the reason why the other teachers have a small problem with me.” She tells them, smiling a little.

When she had started working at the school five months ago, part of the older staff had a small problem with having a younger woman working with them. Skye had however, managed to show them she could handle her students without any problems and she had earned their respect. Seeing how her students were slowly moving for the door, Skye rolls her eyes. “Hurry up! If I found out either of you ends up late you will not be able to enter the computer lab for a week!” She tells them, knowing this would get them all to move faster. Laughing to herself, Skye turns around towards her own computer only to freeze up for a second. Her eyes had landed on Simmons once more and she had somehow managed to forget that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was still in the room.

“Shouldn’t you follow after the students Miss Summers?” Skye asks her, seeing that she had managed to pull Simmons back to reality once more. “I’ll wait in the school parking lot for 15 minutes once this school day is over. If you don’t show up within those 15 minutes I’m gone.” Skye tells her in a low voice before she points towards the door. Simmons seemed to get the hint and was quickly walking out from the classroom. Falling into her own chair, Skye let’s out a heavy sigh and lets her head fall backwards. “Why now?” She asks herself, closing her eyes in the progress. She didn’t want to change life once more.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Leaning towards her scooter, Skye couldn’t help but to regret what she had told Simmons earlier. She was a sitting duck at the moment, waiting for someone she had hoped never to see again. With another look on her watch, Skye smiles. Just two more minute then she could get away from this place and start to figure out her next alibi. Moving from the scooter, Skye got ready to leave the school ground.

Hearing movement from behind, Skye lets out a heavy sigh as she lets her head fall forward. “Your cutting it very close agent.” She comments, turning her head around Skye looks at Simmons who had come to a stop a few feet away from her. “I wasn’t sure you were going to keep what you promised.” She points out carefully, with a deep breath, Skye shakes her head before she hands over a second helmet to Simmons.

“I may have a questionable past, but I keep my promises.” Skye tells her, her eyes narrowed a bit. With a look at her and then down on the helmet, Simmons takes it from Skye's hands and puts it on. “Get on.” Skye comments once Simmons had her helmet on, Skye herself was already on the scooter by now. Simmons carefully gets on behind Skye and she starts the scooter up, once she felt Simmons arms around her wrist Skye starts to drive. The ride was a silent one, Skye keeping her eyes on the road and trying to figure out exactly what to tell Simmons once she reached home.

Reaching the apartment in what seems like hours later, Simmons was the first one to jump off. Taking of her own helmet, Skye could see how Simmons was taking in the neighbourhood. “It’s not much, but I guess it’s better than living in a van.” She told Simmons with a shrug of her shoulders, heading for the door to enter the pin code. “To be honest, I thought you would have ended up living in the van once more.” Simmons comments, earning a small glare from Skye. “Let’s make one thing clear right now. When I left the BUS, I did it with the intention to build myself a new and safe life.” Skye explains in a short voice as she pushes the door open. Entering the building, Skye held the door open so that Simmons could enter too.

Taking the stairs two at the time, Skye reached the apartment door. Hearing music on the other side however, made Skye lower her head in defeat. She had really hopped that Darcy would be working late this day, however, it seemed as if she has no luck at all this day. Fishing up her keys, Skye unlocks the door and enters the small apartment. “Oi! Will you turn in down!” She calls out the moment she entered, taking a step to the side to let Simmons enter too. The music went down just a few seconds later. “You left me with half of the dishes!” Darcy called back once the volume had gone down.

“Well! You helped out with creating a mountain like that so it’s just fair that you clean up part of it to!” Skye calls back as she pulls of her jacket. “Besides, it was a larger one than normal and I didn’t have that much time on my hand!” She then adds, moving towards the kitchen and she could hear how Simmons walking behind her. “You are impossible to live with!” Darcy points out in a low comment and Skye rolls her eyes. “I’m not the one that brings my work with me home.” Skye tells her oldest friend as she crosses her arms. “Oh yeah? And what do you call the person hiding behind you?” Darcy asks, finally turning around to look at Skye and Simmons.

“I call this my past finally catching up to me.” Skye answered simply, her voice short and there was a hint of anger in it. “Darc, meet Agent Jemma Simmons of S.H.I.E.L.D.” She then adds before looking at Simmons. “Meet my oldest friend and roommate, Darcy Lewis.” Skye tells Simmons who slowly nods her head, turning back to look at Darcy once more. Skye could see how her eyes were narrowed and that she wasn’t all too happy with this news. “Don’t worry.” Skye tells her, moving over to Darcy to lay one hand on her shoulder. “I will be in the next room if you need me.” Darcy comments with a nod of her head before leaving me and Simmons alone.

“Isn’t that the girl who works with…” Simmons starts to ask but she wasn’t too sure how to finish the question. “With Dr Jane Foster and Dr Eric Selvig.” Skye finish for her with a nod of her head. “But that is not why we are here.” She then continued, taking a deep breath Skye looks Simmons in the eyes, her own narrowed and arms crossed. “Why are you here Agent Simmons?” Skye then asks, she could see how the young agent in front of her was conflicted. She was however in luck, before she has time to answer the question, a phone signal was ringing through the house. “Will you take that Darc!” Skye calls out, suddenly feeling annoyed once more.

“Wait! You want me to answer a call from your mother?” Darcy calls back, it was then Skye realized what phone signal it really was. “FORGET IT!” She calls out, quickly running out from the kitchen and towards the living room. She half throws herself towards the phone and managed to grab it before Darcy had a chance too. “Hold it for just a second.” Skye answered the phone, moving quickly towards her bedroom. “And I’m out of ear reach.” Skye told the person on the other side of the line. “And it’s a good thing you called me, I really needed to talk to you.” She then adds as she sits down on the bed. “Why does this sound bad?” Agent Melinda May answered with her own question and Skye rolls her eyes. “Mind telling me why Simmons are undercover at the school I’m working on? Because I really hope it has nothing to do with me.” Skye answered her.

May had been the person who had first found Skye back when she went under the name Olivia Williams. May was the last person Skye had thought would enter a coffee shop on her own free will, then again, the place did make some good tea too. But Skye was glad it had been May, because this agent didn’t report her in, this agent was happy to see that Skye had managed to turn things around. Just the way she had promised to do in the letter she had left behind before leaving the 616. But there had been a promise made, Skye needed to report in on how things were going. She didn’t have to tell May where she was or what her name was, but May still wanted to make sure she didn’t fall back to her old habits once more.

“You work at that school?” May asks, her surprise could be heard in her voice and Skye rolls her eyes. “I'm working as the computer science teacher.” Skye answered, falling down on the bed and let her eyes close. “You’re Alyson Mitchell?” May asks once more, hearing her new fake name made Skye open up her eyes once more. “You are here aren’t you?” Skye asked back, feeling like she already knew the answer to this question.

“Someone has to keep an eye on her.” May answered and Skye shakes her head. “Then tell me, where exactly is agent Simmons?” Skye asks with a smile, knowing she had won this round when there was no answer from May. “Don’t worry agent May. Simmons is with me, I had to take her here after promising to tell her what was going on before she blew her cover.” She the explains, feeling a bit bad to worry May that way. “Now, what is this mission?” She then adds, knowing she would have an easier time to get some proper answer out of May. “There is some mysterious activity going on at the school you are working at. We managed to narrow it down to one class but...” May starts to explain, never finish the sentence.

“But you couldn’t find much outside the school since I’m not with you.” Skye finished it herself, feeling a hint of dread dripping over her. “I will help you with this one, but this is the last time agent May. Once I have given Simmons what she needs then I’m gone.” She then tells the older agent. “As long as you call me once in a while, I can live with that.” May answered and Skye smiled. “There is no chance to convince Simmons to keep quiet about this anyway, we both know how bad she is at laying.” Skye adds with a shake of her head. “I will talk to her once you send her back.” May comments, only to have Skye shake her head. “Don’t put energy on that. Just be ready for the information. Now, I need to talk to one agent and then go back to work.” Skye tells her, rising from her bed once more.

“We will talk soon again.” May answered before the line went dead. Taking a deep breath, Skye opens the door and stepped out once more. Her eyes lands on Simmons and Darcy who were both sitting in the couch. With a quick glance towards Darcy, she took the hint and left Skye alone with Simmons. “I’m sorry about that, now were where we?” She explains before sitting down in one of the arm chairs. “You asking me why I’m here.” Simmons carefully points out and Skye nods her head at that, keeping silent so Simmons could continue. She didn’t however and Skye shakes her head. “I know something is up Simmons, I can see it in your eyes.” Skye points out, leaning back in the couch.

“There have been some weird readings from the school, we needed someone that could infiltrate to find out what it is but...” Simmons starts to explain and Skye lowers her head. “You need someone with my abilities.” She comments and Simmons nods her head. Looking towards the side, Skye acted as if she was thinking. “I guess I can help you out, I can see what I can find for you.” She answered after a few minutes of silence before looking back at Simmons once more. “But you should probably head back to where you are station during this mission. I have a hard time believing they sent you here alone.” Skye comments, seeing how Simmons eyes grow big out of fear at her comment, Skye was quite sure the young agent had forgotten the fact she is there with May.

“How will you know where to send the information if you find anything?” Simmons asks, now standing up. “Please, I’m a hacker remember?” Skye asks her with an eyebrow lift. Simmons just nods her head at this before she rushes out of the apartment. Leaning back in the armchair once more, Skye closes her eyes with a heavy sigh. “Someone seemed to be in a rush?” A voice points out and Skye opens up one of her eyes to see Darcy and Jane.

“Are you coming? Training starts in 20 minutes.” Jane points out and Skye shakes her head, the three of them had been actively taking self-defence classes. With the work and the friends, they have? It was for the best. “Go without me, I need to do something I haven’t done in a long time.” Skye answered them with a dry voice before she forced herself to stand up. “Time for some computer hacking once more.” She then adds with a roll of her eyes, missing the worried look Darcy and Jane gave one another.

“If you say so, just be careful.” Darcy tells her and Skye nods her head. “I will.” She answered with a smile. Seeing her friends leave the apartment, Skye puts on her game face one last time as she pulls out her old red computer. “Let’s do this.” She tells herself.

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

She was hiding in the crowd that had shown up outside of the school the next morning, it had taken Skye about an hour to find what was going on after school hours. She had cursed herself for not notice it herself, it had after all happened right under her nose. But there were no use blaming herself for it now, what’s done is done. S.H.I.E.L.D. had what they needed to take the person down and Skye was back to square one again.

Lifting her head up a little, Skye could see how Agent Grant Ward was walking the group of students behind all of the trouble out. Agent Phil Coulson and May was walking behind, alongside with the principal. Turning her head, a little to the side, Skye could see Simmons and Fitz standing to the side. Pulling the cap down more, Skye started to move a bit closer so she could hear what they were all saying.

“I can’t thank you all enough for this.” Skye could hear the principal say once Ward, Fitz and Simmons had joined him, Coulson and May. Seeing the rest of the staff moving out from the building too, Skye could see how Simmons started to look around herself. “Where is she?” She asks, turning around once more to see if she could spot whoever’s she was looking for. At this, Skye pulled the cap down even more and took a step into the shadows.

“Who?” She could hear Ward asks, glancing up once more. Skye could see how Simmons was looking at him now. “Skye, she is supposed to be here. Working here even.” Simmons explains, looking back at the teachers once more. “We don’t have a teacher by that name.” The principal points out and Simmons looks at him. “That’s because she faked her name, you know her as Alyson Mitchells.” She explains.

“You didn’t know? Miss Mitchells resigned yesterday when the school ended.” The principal explains. “Much to the student’s sadness.” He then adds. “What?” Simmons asks, shook had taken over her once more. “Your telling me Skye was here and you didn’t report back?” Coulson asked and Simmons swallowed. “I thought it was easier to get a hold of her here, she was the one who helped me found who we were looking for...” Simmons starts to explain. “But I know where she lives.” She then adds quickly.

“It’s no use, I went to the place after you fell asleep last night. According to her roommate, Skye was long gone when she returned back from her self-defence class.” May comments, hearing this Skye couldn’t help but to smile. May had never shown up at the apartment last night so she was doing it again, protecting her from the faith that was waiting for her the day S.H.I.E.L.D. finally gets their hands on her. Hearing how the team was starting to argue, Skye just shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

Lifting her eyes up, they meet with May’s and she gives her a small nod of her head. Smiling back, Skye turns around and starts to walk away. Maybe she could keep this name and work for a bit longer.


	2. Wouldn't you like to get away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have had this ide on my mind for quite some time now and just had to write it. The insparation is from How I met your mother. And we all know where the Stank name is comming from. Enjoy!

She heard the laughter before the elevator reached the floor. Turning her attention away from the TV, she waits for the doors to open. She had reached the empty tower two hours ago, learning from Jarvis that they were all out doing their own things. Knowing that she would find out the second either of them ends up in trouble, she wasn’t to worried about it. Seeing the doors open, she got slightly worried about what had been going down.

Rhodey was trying, and failing, to stop laughing. He was hugging his stomach in the progress. Tony on the other side looked like he was ready to kill his best friend. Lifting one eyebrow at the sight, Daisy leans forwards to reach the remote, turning off the TV. At the sudden lose of the background sound, Rhodey and Tony turns their attention towards her. “When did you get here?” Tony asks, his eyes narrowed as he keeps glancing towards Rhodey, who somehow managed to stop laughing.

“About an hour ago.” Daisy replies, leaning back in the couch. “You know, this place is very boring when no one is around.” She adds, turning her attention towards Rhodey to see him wipe away tears. “What are you laughing about?” She asks, quite curious about his sudden burst of joy. “Well…” Rhodey starts to say, only to be stopped by Tony. “No! You are not allowed to tell her a single word!” He orders, eyes narrowed dangerously. With a last look towards her, Tony storms out from the living room.

Lifting one eyebrow at his anger, she turns her attention back to Rhodey once more. “So?” She asks, only to have him shake his head. “Sorry, you heard Stark.” With an eyeroll, Daisy pulls out a notebook and pen from the table, before holding it out to him. “He said that you couldn’t say a word to me, he never said you couldn’t write it down however.” She points out, smiling when she sees Rhodey realise the loophole.

Moving towards her, Rhodey takes the notebook and pen. Leaning back a second time, Daisy watches how Rhodey writes down what had happened, once done he hands it over once more. Taking the notebook, Daisy reads it over quickly, before reading it over once more, slower this time. As she takes in the words that has been written down, she starts to laugh. Leaning back in the couch, she tries to pull herself together, with one look on Rhodey and his grin; it was impossible. The man soon joins in on the laugher and Daisy shakes her head.

Hearing the elevator doors opening once more, Daisy moves to the side so she could see who it is. Seeing Natasha and Clint leaving the elevator, she starts to smile even bigger. Seeing the smile on her face and the laughing Rhodey, the two assassins comes to a complete halt and looks at one another.

“What is going on here?” Natasha asks, lifting one eyebrow as she turns her attention back too Daisy once more. Feeling that she wouldn’t be able to tell them she waves a hand towards Rhodey, signalling him to tell them. Seeing that he shakes his head, Daisy tries to calm down enough to speak. “Just tell them, Tony only told you to not tell me. He never mentioned anyone else.” She tells him, seeing once more that Rhodey had missed another loophole.

“What has happened?” This time it was Clint asking and Rhodey turns his attention towards the two assassins. “When Tony and I returned back from lunch, we run into to the mail man downstairs and he asked if this is where Tony Stank lives.” He explains. Daisy had by now managed to stop laughing and a silence is hanging over the room as Natasha and Clint is taking in what they had been told.

Within seconds, the two partners are leaning towards one another for support, laughing at the story. Hearing them laugh, Daisy starts laughing once more and Rhodey chuckles. Whipping away a tear, Natasha looks at Daisy and she could see that har former SO is thinking the same thing that she is. There is no way that Tony wouldn’t hear the end of this.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Daisy had made sure to stay at the tower the rest of the day, Tony had not left his lab since he and Rhodey had returned to his own work, which was good for her, Clint and Natasha. It had given them time to prepare the rest of the team for what was about to happen. Rhodey had to leave for his own work, only after Daisy had promised she would film it all for him so he could see it later.

The team is seated, their pizza already on the table. They were only missing Tony, checking her watch once more, Daisy was starting to wonder if she should tell Pepper to go down once more and force the nerd to come and eat. Before she comes to a decision however, she hears his heavy footsteps. Looking up, she sees the same grin she has one Clint and Natasha’s face and with a small nod of her head, they hide it all away.

“About time you show up!” Natasha speaks up as Tony enters the room, Daisy turning in her chair just to see him roll his eyes. “Yeah Stank, what took you so long? We were about to send out a missing person report.” She comments. The reaction was slow, but when it sank in that she had called him Stank and not Stark, Tony looks directly at Daisy with angry eyes. Rolling her eyes, Daisy leans back in her own seat, trying hard not to give into the large grin.

“Yeah Stank, what were you even doing down there for so long.” Clint jumps in, making Tony turn his attention towards the blond assassin. “Now, now Stank. It’s no use to look so angry, we just worry for our favourite Stank.” Natasha continues, Daisy finally giving into the grin as she hears what she thinks is Pepper failing not to laugh.

“I’m going to kill him! I told him not to tell you all!” The anger and annoyance are clear, and Daisy rolls her eyes. “No, you didn’t, you told Rhodey that he wasn’t allowed to tell me a single word. You never mention that he couldn’t write down what had happened for me to read, or the fact that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone else in the house. You really should know better than to lave so many loopholes Stank, it will only come back and haunt you in the end.” She explains, grabbing hold of her glass and holds it up for him. “Now sit down so we can start eat Stank, the pizza is starting to get cold.”

-x-x-x-x-x-

A week, that was for how long he had managed to stand them. At the start it had only been Daisy, Natasha, Clint and Rhodey calling him Stank. The others had falling into the nickname two days in, only because the constant use of the new name. Natasha had made sure all his mail was in the name of Tony Stank instead of Stark, Clint had called in to the radio station asking them to play a song for Stank and Daisy had hacked her way into J.A.R.V.I.S, making sure he would only say Mr Stank whenever he spoke to Tony.

She had also made sure that Tony couldn’t change that back, and he had tried multiple times to do just that every day since. He had tried to accept the new nickname in a failed try to make us stop using it, it had backfired on him when he didn’t want to say the name himself.

It was during lunch on the eight day that he had finally had enough. “That’s it! I didn’t want to pull this card but I’m going to! Pack your stuff, I’m dropping you of at the base and will have a long talk with your parents.” He announces, rising from his seat with narrowed eyes. Turning her attention towards Clint and Natasha, she made a few quick hand signals too Clint as they raised to follow the angry Tony Stank. The ride to the Playground was a silent one.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He had been down in the lab when the text message has arrived, turning his attention towards the screen, he sees the simple message sent from an unknown number. “Wouldn’t you like to get away?” Simmons reads over his shoulder, her attention turning towards Fitz. A mix of worry and curiosity in her eyes. Knowing what he had to do, Fitz stands up.

“Gather the team, tell them to meet us in the common room. Daisy’s orders.” He tells her, grabbing hold of his phone. “But that isn’t Daisy’s number? Is it?” She asks as he heads for the doors. “I will explain once they get here, now hurry! We don’t have that much time.” He tells her, leaving the lab and heads straight for the kitchen.

“HUNTER!” He calls out when he sees the English man hanging about in the hallway. “To the common room! Now! Orders form the high up.” He tells him as he walks past. “Why?” He could hear Hunter call after him and Fitz comes to a quick stop. “There will be bear.” He tells the man who quickly moves towards the common room with no more questions. Rolling his eyes, Fitz started to move towards his own destination once more.

Grabbing hold of as many bears as he can carry, he walks to the common room, handing Hunter one as the others enters. “What is going in Fitz?” Coulson asks, his eyes on the bear bottles Fitz is holding onto. “Not much time to explain, grab a bear, sit down and just relax. The moment Stark walks through the doors, Daisy want’s you all to hold up your bear and call out Stank.” He explains, handing out bears to the agents around him.

“I hope there is a better and longer explanation for this.” May asks as she takes one from him. “Not sure about longer, but there is a better explanation to it all. Now they should be here any minute so.” He tells her, taking a seat of his own. Taking out his phone once more, being ready for his next part.

They could hear the plane land and Fitz looks around himself. “Do some small talk.” He tells the agents, all of them had been waiting for Daisy and Tony to show up. Following his orders, they agent’s starts to talk to one another, and Fitz keeps his eyes on the door opening. Being the first one to see Stark at the opening, he snaps his fingers to get the others attention.

“STANK!” They all call out, bears in the air as they greet him. With a smile, Fitz starts to play the intro song to the old tv show Cheers. The anger in Starks eyes where there within seconds as he turns around, staring at a laughing Daisy, Natasha and Clint, the later one holding up his phone, the rest of the Avengers, Pepper and Rhode all on video chat, watching it all go down.

“This isn’t over.” Tony grumbles as he pushes himself past the trio. Natasha high-fiving Daisy as Clint hangs up the call. “Fitz! That was perfect! Now if you excuse me… I have to make sure dear old Stank don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be back soon again with an explanation!” Daisy tells the agents and her family before running after Tony once more.

The only other times the name Stank is being brought up, is when Tony gets on their last nerves.


End file.
